


New Places

by yikesola



Series: tumblr ficlet prompts [78]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2011, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Established Relationship, F/F, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22944133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesola/pseuds/yikesola
Summary: Florida is a different warmth than other places Dani has been. Different from India or Morocco. Different even from warm places she’s been with Phoebe— Jamacia and Portugal and California— though Phoebe is the reason she’s in Florida at all.A ficlet about hickeys and holidays.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: tumblr ficlet prompts [78]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1410112
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	New Places

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: New Places

Florida is a different warmth than other places Dani has been. Different from India or Morocco. Different even from warm places she’s been with Phoebe— Jamacia and Portugal and California— though Phoebe is the reason she’s in Florida at all. 

She had been nervous when Phoebe invited her on the family holiday for two reasons. She didn’t like how… indisputable it looked. It’s a family holiday, Martyn brings his girlfriend. What does that make Dani? Phoebe soothes that worry by reminding Dani she’s brought friends along before, Ian and Anja, and even put those videos on her channel. It’s nothing their audience hasn’t seen before, even if it was a while ago. 

The second reason isn’t so easily soothed by anything other than passing time: the constant driving need to impress Phoebe’s parents. To ensure they approve of her. To keep any fear that she’s ruining their daughter’s life from their minds. And spending two weeks abroad with them just gives Dani too many opportunities to fuck up, she fears. 

But she shoves that fear to the side, as effectively as she can, and agrees to go. Now she’s surrounded by Florida warmth and Florida humidity and Florida kitschiness, and she’s happy she came. 

The house they’re staying at has a pool. Phoebe wants a swim after a late breakfast. When they head to their room to change into swimsuits, Dani has a moment of panic. “Feebs,” she says holding her suit in her hands, “I can’t take my leggings off.” 

“What do you mean?” Phoebe’s already changed, looking so good it’s practically unfair that Dani’s mind is preoccupied. 

“My… thighs,” she whispers. She’s been mostly covered up, wearing leggings and skinny jeans during the travel it took to get here. But now she remembers the marks peppering her inner thighs courtesy of her girlfriend from the night just before they left. 

Now Phoebe looks puzzled. “Your thighs, my handiwork, what about it?” 

Dani knows her rosy patch must be bright red right now. “Your parents will _see_. They’ll _know_.” 

Phoebe crosses her arms. “Babe, they kinda already know we’re together. It’s been, like, years.” 

“No, but I mean they’ll know we… do… that.” Dani gestures in between the two of them. 

Pheobe barks out a great surprised laugh. “We’ve never exactly been subtle round them, they definitely know.” 

Dani turns and plops onto the bed, the anxiety stringing her out so much she feels exhausted. “They’ll see the marks and think I’m some kind of fucking trollop.” 

“My parents are old, not prudes,” Phoebe teases. She lays down on the bed next to Dani, pokes her in the side, looks over Dani’s face like she’s trying to figure out just why Dani is freaking out like this. Dani would love to help her; she’d love to know why it weirds her out. 

She lets out a long, slow breath. “I’m being stupid.” 

Phoebe shakes her head. 

Dani turns and kisses her. “I’ll wrap a towel round my waist til we’re outside. Then I’m jumping right in the water. They won’t see anything in the water, right?”

Phoebe shakes her head again. She smiles. 

Dani sits up and changes. Before she goes to grab a towel, she stands in front of the mirror to check out the marks causing her so much stress. She runs a finger over some of the darker ones. They've quite faded already. But her girlfriend does good work, no doubt about it.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading— come say hi on [tumblr](http://yikesola.tumblr.com/post/611242202291666944/new-places) !


End file.
